Doce Akumas
by mizunolady
Summary: Secuela de Sailor Moon voice of Soul, se enfoca en el viaje de intercambio a Tomoeda de Dayane y Rei, el encuentro con Sakura y sus guardianes, las outers estaran presentes, el templo Tsukihime y un secreto de su pasado cambiarán muchas cosas
1. Inesperado

He aquí mi secuela me demoré un montón pporque en primera le entró virus a mi compu, tenía guardo todo en una usb que amablemente un ratero tomó prestada y hacer memoria e histeriquear por mi cartera con celular documentos y otras cosas no tuve mucho tiempo...

En fin espero que les guste y si pueden una review no cuesta nada

* * *

><p>Inesperado<p>

La tranquilidad ha vuelto a la Tierra aunque con un sabor amargo, luego de que se descubriera la existencia de Dayane la gemela de Serena y que se enfrentaran en una batalla como consecuencia de una profecía que presagiaba aparentemente la muerte de una de ellas, finalmente se descubrió que todos los monstruos que aparecieron eran una manifestación de los temores y debilidades de las Sailor y que las habilidades empáticas de Dayane fueron las que los crearon usando el poder del Cristal de Plata.

Tras la batalla ambas princesas de la Luna se reconciliaron pero la culpa de Dayane le hizo decidir alejarse de la Tierra al menos por un tiempo, por lo que aceptó ir junto a Seiya de quien se había enamorado a visitar el planeta de éste, no sin antes prometerle a Serena que regresaría.

-Ya hemos comenzado un nuevo año…- Serena algo cabizbaja platicaba en una cafetería con sus amigas.

-Sí, es increíble ya estamos en segundo año de preparatoria- Mina miraba muy sonriente a las demás- estamos a un paso de convertirnos en todas unas universitarias.

-¡Mina!- todas regañan a su compañera que parece no notar la nostalgia de Serena- perdón Serena yo…

-Tranquila Mina y te entiendo, hemos pasado por tanto- suspira contemplando a sus sailor- hace mucho que nos conocimos y hemos pasado por tanto juntas.

-Y aún nos esperan más cosas en el futuro- Rei codea a Serena- vamos anímate pronto Dayane regresará y serán un dúo inseparable.

-Sí, es seguro que su compañía te será de mucha ayuda- Ami observa a la princesa feliz- por lo que Rei me dijo es muy aplicada en sus estudios, te serviría de mucha su ayuda para subir tus notas.

Todas miran a Ami resignadas ya que pese a todo, ella siempre anda metida en los estudios, las risas no se hacen esperar y una Ami muy avergonzada les sonríe.

-Ay Ami, tú nunca cambias- Lita apoya una mano en el hombro de peliazul- pero es verdad Dayane es una persona muy agradable, esperemos que pronto regrese.

-Lita, Lita…- la mirada pícara de Mina rompe la calma- Dayane debe estar disfrutando de su estancia en el planeta Kinmoku, ¿cuántas de nosotras hemos disfrutado de un viaje en compañía de nuestro novio?... la suerte de algunas…

-Mina, tú y tus comentarios- Rei algo abochornada por las palabras de la famosa Sailor V- Serena no le hagascaso a la loca de Mina, pornto volverá y ella no es una Aino para andar de acosadora de los three lights.

Desde el edificio de enfrente en el segundo piso, unas jóvenes observan el encuentro de las scout, tres jóvenes de apariencia universitaria y una preadolescente, que vigilan atentamente.

-Al menos las tiene a ellas y a él para apoyarla- la muchacha peliturquesa bebe unos sorbos de su té- no he visto nada en el espejo.

-Sabemos que ella se fue porque se sentía culpable y no podemos saber cuándo desaparecerá ese sentimiento- Haruka, mira a su eterna amiga-dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero sinceramente espero que no necesite de mucho para perdonarse a sí misma.

-La futura neo reina no ha sido la misma desde que la princesa Dayane partió- Setsuna regresa la vista hacia la calle viendo a Serena y compañía alejarse- espero que se decida por regresar pronto.

-¿Aún no han vuelto tus memorias del futuro?- la pequeña Hotaru luce su uniforme de la secundaria Mugen- ¿qué pasó cuándo llegaste a la puerta del tiempo?

-El rey Endymion me esperaba allí y lo único que me dijo, era que aún no era mi momento de regresar- la sorpresa en sus amigas es evidente- por más que intente acercarme y pedir más explicaciones, no obtuve nada sólo el poder del Rey que me envió de vuelta a esta era.

-Crees que existan más batallas por luchar- Haruka trata de caer en el derrotismo.

-No puedo saberlo pero de ser así, pienso que esta vez nuestros poderes y los de las princesas nos serán de gran ayuda-responde Setsuna amablemente.

-Lo único que nos queda es creer- Michiru sonríe a Haruka- la fe en nuestras princesas es nuestra esperanza eterna.

-Se que Dayane volverá pronto- Hotaru muestra una deslumbrante sonrisa que infunde los ánimos de sus amigas.

-Ya debemos irnos- Michiru toma sus libros y se pone de pie- mañana tengo clases temprano.

-Te llevo- acota la rubia- Setsuna y yo comenzamos a las 8, antes pasamos por la escuela a dejar a Hotaru.

Las cuatro se acercan a la salida del local, Haruka y Michiru cursan su primer año de universidad en Ingeniería Automotriz e Historia del Arte respectivamente; Setsuna hace ayudantías en el laboratorio de Biología molecular de la misma universidad, la pequeña Hotaru ha comenzado la secundaria.

Ya entrada la noche un destello de energía ilumina el lago del parque número 10, el mismo en el que arribara una pequeña visitante del futuro, la fisura en el espacio se abre sobre la extensión de agua dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de Dayane sobre el muelle.

Algo desorientada por lo repentino del viaje, tan sólo atina a ponerse de pie y suspirar en voz alta.

-Regresé hermana, tal y como te lo prometí regresé Serena.

Comienza su caminata hacia la salida cuando resbala y cae golpeándose un brazo, al levantarse nota que no fue un simple golpe, aparentemente tenía una fractura.

-Esto era lo último que me faltaba- sostiene su brazo herido y prosigue su caminata hacia la salida.

-Al parecer mis sospechas no eran infundadas- una sutil voz con acento francés apenas perceptible se detiene frente a ella.

-Pier, me da tanto gusto verte- el castaño esboza una sonrisa al ver a su hermana- Dayane, ¿qué te pasó?

-Si buscas al culpable, es una batalla perdida- sonríe ligeramente- ceo que terminé de destrozar esa cáscara de plátano cuando caí sobre ella.

-Se puede saber dónde está ese mocoso que permitió que esto pasara- Pier observa en todas direcciones sin ver a Seiya-observa la expresión de dolor en su hermana y prefiere no ahondar más en el asunto- tampoco me trajiste algún suvenir.

-No cariño, no sé cómo llegué aquí- hace una mueca de olor- un momento estaba allá y al siguiente aquí…pero me gustaría ahora poder volver creo que dejé algo olvidado

-El amor si pudiera ayudarte sabes que lo haría pero…- abraza a su hermana cuando ve que está a punto de llorar- si pudiste hacerlo una vez tal vez aprendas como hacerlo nuevamente y sé que lo harás, podrás verlo nuevamente.

-Si aún me parece que pudiera oírlo…

_Flashback_

_En una de las terrazas del palacio del reino de Tankei, Dayane y Seiya platican tomados d la mano._

_-Recuerdas nuestra llegada- Seiya sonríe a su morena novia- armamos un gran lío._

_-Tú tuviste la culpa al actuar tan críptico con tus hermanos y la princesa- Dayane regaña a Seiya- ya han pasado varias semanas, aún no puedo creerlo, este lugar es tan bello._

_-No lo creo así- refuta Seiya ante la mirada incrédula de Dayane- para mí más que un planeta estás tú._

_-Sabes que no me gusta que seas tan adulador- mira de manera coqueta al ex three light- ¿qué planeas obtener?_

_-Tal vez un beso- Seiya abraza a Dayane y la besa largo rato, ambos se separan algo avergonzados pero felices._

_-Tramposo, así siempre me distraes- Dayane ríe y contempla las flores a su alrededor- me parece que estás perdiendo tu toque…_

_Antes de continuar poder continuar, Seiya la besa nuevamente abrazándola por la cintura y ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, culminan el beso mientras contemplan el ocaso._

_Fin del flashback_

-Cariño si seguimos aquí, ellas te verán- Pier saca a Dayane de sus recuerdos- no creo que quieras que te vean así, ellas esperan verte sonriente, como siempre has sido.

-Lo sé llévame al hospital, aún no puedo verlas, no ahora- deja que la cargue y abordan el Peugeot azul de Dayane.

Minutos después de que se marcharan, un deportivo amarillo se detiene y sus dos ocupantes bajan rápidamente, esperando encontrar la fuente de la extraña energía; aunque revisaron todo el parque no encontraron nada, frustradas caminan en dirección a la salida.

-Tal vez nuestro deseo de volver a verla nos jugó una mala pasada…- la joven peliturquesa intentaba en vano explicar lo sucedido.

-El espejo no mostró nada o al menos eso creemos- toma de la mano a su acompañante- no intento echar la culpa a nadie, es sólo que me siento mal por ella, ella se culpa por lo sucedido y no cree ser digna de estar cerca de su hermana.

-Lo sé y espero que pronto se dé cuenta de ese error, ninguna podrá ser feliz sin tener a la otra cerca- suspira y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Haruka- espero que se convenza de eso antes de que pase mucho tiempo, Serena no ha sido la misma desde que ella no está.

-Yo también lo espero- camina del brazo de la guerrera del aire- mañana tenemos clases temprano.

-Es mejor irnos, no hay nada que hacer en este lugar- caminan hacia la entrada cuando se topan con Serena.

Serena las observa expectante, nota la seriedad en el rostro de ambas y eso la hace romper en llanto.

-Ella… creí sentirla- se abraza a Haruka- por un momento pude sentirla, creí que había regresado, ella me lo prometió.

-Tal vez necesite algo más de tiempo, probablemente Seiya le esté haciendo un gran tour por todos los sitios recomendados de su planeta.

-Ese tipo nunca sabe lo que es ser consciente con sus semejantes- Haruka sigue la corriente a su amiga para no preocupar más a Serena.

-Desde ese día siento como si algo me faltará- Serena un poco más calmada observa a sus amigas- debo parecer un poco tonta.

-No lo eres, ella es tu gemela y aunque no nacieron del mismo vientre en esta vida su conexión se basa en otras cosas más importantes- Michiru señala su corazón- el amor se lleva aquí y es lo que debe importar.

-Además, ten por seguro que cumplirá su promesa- Haruka limpia las lágrimas que corren por el rostro de Serena.

Las outers llevan a Serena a su casa, se despiden de ella al notarla más calmada y aceleran rumbo a su casa.

Al día siguiente todas las scouts estaban muy tensas, luego de que Rei y Haruka recibieran una llamada de Pier, el hermano de Dayane, la preocupación y la sensación de que algo malo podría haber pasado estaba presente. Pier no fue muy explícito por lo que sólo pidió ver a las susodichas que se pusiesen en contacto con sus demás amigas y Darien porque necesitaba verlos en su departamento. Llegada la tarde todos asistieron puntuales al pent-house, las miradas iban de uno a otro rostro con cierto temor latente.

-Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho- Pier hizo a pasar a todos-sé que deben estar muy preocupadas por ella y supongo que algunos habrán podido sentir la energía en la noche.

-¿Tú también?- Serena se adelante y mira a Pier esperanzada- era Dayane estoy segura.

-Si lo era- suspira algo indeciso- era un mensaje para ti.

-No entiendo- la rubia lo ve con el llanto contenido- ella no está aquí, ¿por qué?

-Tranquila, me dio esto para ti- extiende la mano colocando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en las manos de la rubia.

Serena abre la cajita y saca de su interior el pendiente que le había dado a Dayane como símbolo de su promesa de regresar; la expresión de las outers es de resignación al entender esto como una despedida. Serena ve una nota y la desdobla leyéndola en voz alta.

-Hay mucho que quisiera decirte… y no sé por dónde empezar- las lágrimas surcan el rostro de Serena- pero pienso que este sería un buen comienzo… devuélveme mi pendiente.

Repentinamente una ráfaga de viento se manifiesta delante de Serena y Dayane aparece frente a ella, aunque luce una escayola en su brazo derecho abraza a su hermana con fuerza, ella hace lo mismo.

-Perdona el dramatismo hermanita- sonríe a la rubia que no para de llorar, ella está en las mismas condiciones aunque intenta hacerse la fuerte- ahora si no quieres que llore más, deja de apretarme tan fuerte.

-Perdón yo estoy tan feliz… pero que te pasó- la rubia ve la escayola algo preocupada.

-Un combate inesperado- el tono serio de Pier levanta las sospechas de las sailor, intenta sofocar en vano la risa- fue una dura batalla contra una cáscara de plátano.

-Si claro búrlate- Dayane finge estar ofendida- pienso que hay muchas personas que no son conscientes de cuidar el medio ambiente y para otra vez haré que te enfrentes a una sandía que pienso lanzar desde la ventana- mira a su hermano con malicia- y estarás en el primer piso cuando lo haga, veremos si aún ríes después de eso.

Todos rompen en risas al oír la pequeña riña entre ambos hermanos, todas las sailor saludan a Dayane y se muestran muy alegres por su retorno, Dayane espera hasta que Darien se acerca a saludarla.

-Espero que te hayas portado muy bien con mi hermanita- mira seriamente al moreno.

-Por supuesto tomé tu advertencia muy seriamente- Darien esboza una sonrisa una sonrisa al recordar el golpe que Dayane le dio- nunca más tendrás quejas de mí.

-De eso estoy casi segura.

-Ustedes dos paren con eso- Serena se muestra desbordante de felicidad- por cierto Dayane, ¿qué pasó con Seiya?

Serena no nota el ligero cambio en la actitud de Dayane, las outers lo notan y al ver a Pier, éste sólo niega sutilmente.

-Digamos que se quedó en el planeta terminando la reconstrucción- finge no estar triste por estar separada de su novio- cuando terminé coordinaremos un próximo viaje.

-Eso es tan considerado tanto de tu parte como de él- Rei se une a la plática- mientras tanto es tiempo de chicas y de divertirnos.

-Por supuesto- Mina expresa casi a gritos todos los planes para futuro.

-Chicas Dayane está convaleciente, no hay que ser tan imprudentes- Ami trata de calmar el ímpetu de sus amigas- además supongo que primero querrá ponerse al corriente con los estudios.

-Ami, por favor…- Serena regaña a la estudiosa sailor.

-En eso te doy la razón pero cuento con un excelente tutor- mira a su hermano que finge una conversación por el celular- y no escaparás de ayudarme en esto, por cierto Rei como van los informes respecto al intercambio.

-En tres semanas serán los exámenes y dos semanas después las seleccionadas viajaran a Tomoeda- medita unos segundos- el año pasado te inscribiste, ¿verdad?

-Si espero estar a tiempo para dar las pruebas, hace mucho que no voy a Tomoeda- se relaja un poco- tú también estas inscrita.

-Sí y espero ser seleccionada- Rei respondió muy esperanzada.

-Sería muy emocionante- Dayane mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que su amiga.

-Chicas, ¿de qué están hablando?- pregunta Serena sintiéndose excluida de la plática.

-Ay Serena tu siempre tan despistada-Mina niega con la cabeza y se une a la plática- cada año se realiza un programa de intercambio estudiantil entre los alumnos que ocupen el tercio superior entre un grupo de escuelas de Tokio y un grupo de la ciudad de Tomoeda; se toman pruebas de selección a los participantes para diferentes niveles ya sean de primaria secundaria o preparatoria.

-Ujum, claro entiendo eso pero…-algo renuente a preguntar – eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con Dayane?

-Ay Serena- Rei regaña a su inocente amiga- Dayane y yo nos inscribimos el año pasado para el intercambio.

-Serena… lo que Rei quiere decir es- sonríe a su hermana amablemente- …si pasamos los exámenes de selección, ambas viajaremos a Tomoeda por dos meses.

-Entonces, ¿te irás nuevamente?- Serena luce algo triste al escuchar la noticia.

-Si pasó las pruebas si pero…- intenta animar a su hermana- creo que tengo una solución para este problema.

-Y eso sería- Rei se muestra ansiosa por saber lo que Dayane planea.

-Bueno por lo que leí en las bases para el intercambio, la preparatoria Juuban también forma parte de las instituciones participantes- todos la miran atentamente- bueno Serena que te parece si te inscribes y das los exámenes supongo que estas a tiempo todavía.

No termina de hablar cuando Serena rompe en llanto, Darien sólo coloca una de sus su mano en su rostro, las chicas tratan de parecer normales, tanto Dayane como Pier no comprenden el motivo del llanto de la rubia y se muestran algo preocupados.

-**Madeimoselle**, disculpe- Pier le ofrece un pañuelo a Serena y ella lo usa limpiándosela nariz- podría explicarnos alguien por qué reacciona así.

-Lo que pasa es que la única de nosotras que está en el tercio superior es Ami- Mina mira un poco avergonzada a Dayane- ella ocupa el primer puesto en el ranking y bueno Sere no es una estudiante tan aplicada que digamos.

-Bueno eso no será un problema- Dayane sonríe a su hermana y trata de calmarla- Serena tenemos dos semanas hasta que salga el próximo ranking en tu escuela.

-Sí y eso ¿por qué?- Serena restriega sus ojos ya más calmada.

-Aceptarías estudiar conmigo para subir tus notas y tener así una posibilidad de participar en el intercambio- la morena mira muy decidida a su hermana menor- las pruebas de selección no implican mucho de conocimientos, en si constan de entrevistas personales y uno que otro test psicológico y algo de cultura general respecto a Tomoeda, ¿aceptarías?

-Bueno yo creo…- algo temerosa la rubia mira a su novio que sólo le sonríe demostrando que siempre la apoyará en lo ella necesite- de acuerdo acepto.

-Entonces nosotras también nos esforzaremos- las chicas se unen a las demás vitoreando "si se puede", Pier y Darien sonríen cómplices ante la situación, las outers salvo Hotaru observan a Pier esperando una explicación por el asunto de Seiya.

-Chicas, yo también las ayudaré a estudiar- Ami sonríe a sus amigas- pero no podré participar del intercambio, estoy tomando clases extra para no estar tan nivelada cuando ingrese a la **TODAI**.

-Entonces Ami tu apoyo sólo debe ser motivacional- Dayane se muestra decidida- Pier es un hermano muy amable, muy lindo y ya que ama mucho a su hermanita, nos ayudará con los estudios y también Darien podrá apoyarnos, tú dedícate a la TODAI de lleno.

-Dayane, la pobre Ami va a explotar con tanto estudio- Mina ríe ante su comentario- además ahora debería relajarse un poco, fue la primera de nosotras en ingresar a la universidad y debería descansar, ¿no lo creen?

-Tú debes estudiar, o si no desaprobarás tus exámenes- Rei regaña a la famosa sailor V- por otra parte Dayane tiene razón, no debemos agobiar a Ami y hay que apoyarla en lo que necesite. Debemos de estar muy orgullosas de que sea la primera de nosotras en haber ingresado a la universidad, pronto nosotras cinco también nos uniremos a ella.

-En realidad serían cuatro- la voz de Dayane es apenas un susurro audible- di el examen a mediados de marzo poco antes de que todo sucediera…

-Apenas amaneció le mostré sus resultados- Pier se une a la conversación- Ami y Dayane serán compañeras en la TODAI.

-¡Qué!- la cara de asombro de las scout es incomparable, las outers sólo muestran su aceptación.

-Eso quiere decir que en unos años seremos compañeras- Michiru rompe el silencio haciendo reaccionar a las chicas.

-Estaré muy feliz de verlas algún día por la universidad- Haruka apoya a su compañera.

-Ami, tu postulaste en enero- Darien afirma observando a la peliazul- y Dayane dio el último examen en marzo, tuviste mucha suerte de lograrlo.

-Insinúas algo de mi hermanita- Pier muestra su lado más sobreprotector.

-Claro que no- Darien no se inmuta por el tono de Pier- lo que trato de decir es que con tanto estrés fue muy afortunada de no dejarse apabullar y dar bien su examen.

Tras muchas risas y plática amena, las chicas se despiden de Dayane y su hermano, las outers son las siguientes en marcharse, Pier acompaña a Dayane a su habitación y la deja dormida junto a la pequeña Aome, los lobos se quedan vigilándolas.

Pier sale de casa y al llegar a la calle se topa con las outers.

-He de explicarles lo que pasó- con un suspiro derrotado inicia su relato- al parecer mi tío no le regalo cualquier colgante a su esposa y por lo que Dayane me contó este resultó siendo un poderoso objeto capaz de controlar viajes en espacio tiempo o al menos eso fue lo que la princesa Kakyuu le dijo; mi hermanita tiene en su poder algo que ellos buscaron por siglos y siempre creímos que era una hermosa pieza de joyería.

-Es el collar con el dije de triple creciente, ¿verdad?- el tono de Haruka es seguro.

-El mismo, Dayane ni siquiera comprende cómo pudo activar su poder pero gracias a él regresó.

-Y Seiya se quedó- exclama Michiru con cierto pesar.

-Ella planeaba no volver a la Tierra, aún se siente culpable por lo que pasó-levanta la vista en dirección a lo alto del edificio- nunca le dijo que se sentía nostálgica o preocupada por nosotros, se preocupaba por que él decidiera dejar a su familia, ella siempre busca la felicidad de los demás.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer- Setsuna toma la palabra- debemos apoyar y confortar a la princesa.

-Dayane es nuestra amiga y debemos apoyarla- Hotaru se une a Setsuna.

-Lo peor de todo es que ella no tiene forma de siquiera intentar viajar para verlo- Pier se siente frustrado por el sufrimiento de su hermana.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- Haruka se muestra algo temerosa.

-Ella pudo llegar al planeta Kinmoku por los poderes de sailor Fighter y por lo que sé…- mira a las cuatro outers- ustedes sólo pueden de manera grupal y ciertamente creo que sin conocer el destino es imposible hacerlo.

-Maldición- Haruka golpea el muro a su costado- no nos queda más que resignarnos a esa posibilidad.

-En adelante la ayudaremos a no caer en la depresión- la peliturquesa sonríe a sus acompañantes- lo mejor será descansar y agradecer por todo lo bueno que tenemos al menos hasta ahora.

Las outers se despiden de Pier y abordan el deportivo amarillo de Haruka, Pier camina de regreso al edificio pensado en su hermana y el largo camino que tiene por delante.

* * *

><p>Pronto estaré actualizando y se viene como dato extra un posible romance entre Dayane y Yue...<p> 


	2. Intercambio

Intercambio

Los días siguientes al regreso de Dayane las chicas se dedicaron por completo a estudiar, aunque a veces esto se convertía en una pelea entre Rei y Serena, Ami y Dayane actuaban como negociadoras para evitar que terminaran matándose, Mina y Lita competían para ver quien progresaba más en su aprendizaje con el fin de llamar la atención de los chicos y por otra parte para Pier y Darien que eran los tutores de las citadas sesiones de estudio puesto que usaban como centro de reunión ya sea el departamento de Darien o la casa de Dayane a veces era una tortura aguantarlos pero luego de verlas riendo y aprendiendo después de muchos pleitos todo parecía correcto.

El día en que los promedios saldrían había llegado de esto dependía ver si Serena, Mina y Lita participarían del intercambio estudiantil, el cuadro de ranking fue publicado y los estudiantes comenzaron a apretarse frente a este, a duras penas Mina y Serena se abrieron paso entre la multitud.

-Veamos- Mina recorrió la lista sin sorprenderse de hallar a Ami en el primer lugar- Ami primera como siempre, ahora veamos donde estoy.

-¡Aquí está! – la exclamación de Lita llamó la atención de las dos rubias que se aproximaron rápidamente- pero creo que no es suficiente.

-Lita subiste en tus notas bien por ti- Serena felicitaba a su amiga.

-Serena es verdad que subió pero con ese puntaje no logrará un cupo para el intercambio- Mina apoyó una mano en el hombro de la castaña mientras revisaba la columna de nombres- y ya que no veo mi nombre por esta zona supongo que estoy más arriba mi esfuerzo debe haber dado muchos frutos. Creo que Serena y yo disfrutaremos de Tomoeda.

La rubia tarareaba muy contenta, cuando Lita la acercó a otra columna de nombres donde figuraba el suyo.

-Mina al parecer tuviste algunos problemas- Serena estaba de pie al lado de su amiga que parecía un fantasma- supongo que seré la única que irá a Tomoeda pero alégrate Mina subiste bastante respecto a tu puntaje anterior, será una pena no poder estar todas juntas.

-Serena- el tono meloso y algo malicioso llama la atención de sus amigas- acaso no viste quien es la persona que está dos puestos por debajo de mí.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta la otrora sailor Moon- ¡nooooo! ¿Por qué a mí?

Serena rompió en llanto mientras Ami trataba de calmarla, finalmente las sesiones de estudio lograron subir sus promedios pero no lo suficiente como para participar del intercambio, por la tarde todas se reunieron en el templo Hikawa para informar a Rei y Dayane de los resultados.

Al llegar Pier acompañaba a las morenas mientras reían de algún comentario hecho por el francés, Dayane se dio la vuelta al ver a su hermana y tan sólo abrió sus brazos para recibirla, la rubia inmediatamente se dejó sostener.

-No importa, ssshhh, cálmate está bien- Serena lloraba abrazada de su hermana.

-Estudié mucho y aunque subí mis notas no podré ir contigo y Rei- con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas balbucea- no es justo ninguna de nosotras podrá ir.

-Serena no deberías actuar así por esto- Rei intenta regañarla- hay cosas más feas para las que uno debería guardar sus lágrimas y otras felices para hacerlo

-Ma petite sœur a veces eres un poco tontita- la rubia la mira muy confusa al igual que sus amigas- Sere no te diste cuenta de lo que pasó estas dos semanas mientras estuvimos juntas todas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Serena.

-Ay Serena tu siempre tan distraída- Rei refunfuña- nos hemos vuelto más cercanas por medio de las sesiones de estudio.

-Es verdad- agrega Lita- aprendimos a llevarnos mejor- y ahora somos muy buenas amigas.

-Además de que mejoraron en sus notas- Ami les recuerda- obtuvieron mucho de esta experiencia, sus promedios son la prueba y si continuamos con esto que no les quepa duda que serán parte del tercio superior.

-Ay Ami a parte del estudio- Mina sonríe mirando a todas- no podemos menospreciar la ayuda de nuestro gran tutor Pier, no es así chicas…

-Mina mejor no se lo repitas tanto que puede llegar a creer que es verdad- Dayane bromea con ellas.

-Tú siempre tan dulce chérie- suspira fingiendo estar dolido por el comentario- preparé un delicioso almuerzo, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?

-Por supuesto- Serena olvida inmediatamente su tristeza- aunque crees que quepamos todas en su auto.

-Bueno, yo vine manejando- Dayane miraba a las cinco chicas y a su hermano- será mejor si Pier conduce y Serena y yo vamos en el asiento del copiloto, las demás pueden entrar atrás…

-No sería mejor abordar un taxi- sugiere Ami.

-Sería lo más conveniente pero por esta vez dejémoslo pasar- Dayane imita la expresión de su rubia hermana- por favor Ami además estamos cerca y Pier es un buen conductor

-Si claro usa tus trucos para corromper a esta correcta belle fille- Pier sostiene el puente de su nariz- por cierto papá nos invitó mañana a almorzar en la embajada, debemos aprovechar para quitarle a Aome.

-Frère, es su abuelo es lógico que quiera pasar tiempo con ella- olvidando el berrinche de su hermano, aborda su auto junto a Serena.

Ya en la casa de Dayane, platican de los detalles del intercambio pese a que sólo serán Rei y Dayane las que irían a la ciudad de Tomoeda, todas las chicas están muy emocionadas y aconsejan sobre todo lo necesario para el viaje.

Los días transcurren y ha llegado el momento de partir, Dayane está junto a Rei en el Templo Hikawa despidiéndose de sus amigas , Pier y su sobrina Aome, Darien acompaña a Serena y la sostiene mientras la rubia intenta en vano contener el llanto.

-Segura que estarás bien- Serena sostiene las manos de su hermana.

-Claro que si- sonríe a la rubia- el doctor me quito la escayola y dijo que mi hueso esta como nuevo.

Dayane agita el brazo imitando técnicas de pelea cuando uno de sus golpes es bloqueado.

-Ay perdón- Dayane voltea para ver a la persona que contuvo su movimiento- Haruka…

-Espero que no planees pelear con nadie-Dayane se lanza a sus abrazos, el tono coqueto de la sailor del aire hace ruborizar a la morena.

-Por supuesto que no- sonríe a Michiru y a las otras dos outers que la acompañan- me da gusto que hayan podido llegar a tiempo.

-Queríamos desearte buen viaje- Michiru la mira con una gentil sonrisa.

-Sabemos que se van a divertir mucho-agrega la pequeña Hotaru – será una experiencia muy emocionante.

-Disfruten conociendo nuevas amistades- Setsuna acota finalmente- que tengan un buen viaje y una feliz estadía.

-Gracias chicas- Rei se une a la conversación- Dayane el autobús acaba de llegar, debemos despedirnos.

-Sere pórtate bien y…- observa su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa- no hagas nada que yo no haría.

-Y así planeas ser la hermana mayor- Pier regaña a su hermana- buen consejo…

-Tonto, si yo no soy capaz de hacer ciertas cosas, es obvio que Serena nunca las haría- toma a la bebé de brazos del francés- y tú, Aome se muy traviesa y procura volver loco a tu tío mientras no estoy.

Besa la mejilla de la bebé y la devuelve a los brazos de su hermano, se despide de las chicas y de Darien, continúa con su hermano dejando para el final a su hermana a quien abraza fuertemente. Rei toma su mano luego de que ambas finalizaran con las despedidas.

-Vamos a estar bien y no nos meteremos en problemas- acota Dayane en tanto aborda el autobús seguida de Rei.

-Si chicas el tiempo se pasara volando- Rei intenta no ponerse triste- ya verán que pronto estaremos de regreso.

-Cuídense y llamen cada vez que puedan- agrega Haruka mirando seriamente a Dayane.

-Diviértanse, que les vaya bien- Michiru sólo hace un leve asentimiento a Dayane.

El autobús parte llevando a Rei y Dayane al aeropuerto junto a otras estudiantes que participaran del intercambio en Tomoeda, la emoción está presente en todas las jóvenes. Al llegar al aeropuerto las chicas abordan el avión, tomándoles tan sólo dos horas el arribo, al descender son conducidas a una sala de espera para recibir las indicaciones de sus profesores.

-Señoritas, como saben de este intercambio participan tanto nuestra escuela como otras de Tokio y deseo que lleven el nombre de nuestra preparatoria muy en alto- la hermana Anabel mira seriamente a las alumnas- por cierto el autobús que las llevará a sus nuevos hogares llegará dentro de una hora…

-¿Por qué hermana es mucho tiempo, no se supone que debería estarnos esperando ya?- pregunta una de las alumnas de tercer año.

-Señorita Iguchi, tal vez usted no esté informada o no leyó el plan completo del intercambio- la hermana la mira con cierta molestia por su interrupción- pero les recordaré un punto importante del programa de intercambio, en este participan tanto los niveles de preparatoria, secundaria y los dos últimos años de primaria, por lo tanto estamos esperando a que llegan las niñas de primaria, nuestra delegación partirá junta, eso quiere decir todos los niveles juntos.

-Yo tampoco sabía que las de primaria participaban- Dayane susurra a Rei.

-Eso demuestra que sólo leíste la palabra intercambio y nada más- Rei responde- escuche que la hija de mi vecino intentó pasar pero no pudo al parecer las exigencias son mayores para las de primaria.

-Supongo que por la edad deben ser mas aprensivos- Dayane mira en dirección a la llegada de pasajeros- siendo más pequeña sería más chocante estar dos meses alejado de tu casa y familia.

-Eso creo… por cierto tu prima Tomoyo no te comentó nada de esto.

-No, aunque conociéndola probablemente no estaba enterada- intenta contener la risa- esa niña a veces es tan distraída que…

-¡Dayane!- la pequeña niña rubia, de largo cabello y ojos cafés se aferra a la cintura de Dayane- me da mucho gusto que estés aquí.

-Tomoyo pero tú…- observa de su prima a su amiga sin poder dar crédito a lo que ve- me ocultaste que participarías en el programa.

-Es que quería darte una sorpresa- su mirada dulce intenta calmar a la francesa- les pedí a mis padres que no te dijeran nada hasta el último momento y bueno a fin de cuentas pensé que sería muy lindo encontrarnos aquí.

-Así que irás con nosotras- Rei sonríe a la niña- por lo que sé el edificio de nuestra preparatoria y la primaria son contiguos, tal vez podamos vernos en el receso.

-Eso sería grandioso-acota la pequeña.

-Bueno en verdad me sorprendiste- Dayane sonríe a su prima- espero más bien que te comportes y que no hayas…

Las palabras de Dayane se cortan cuando observa como su prima saca rápidamente su cámara de video, por un momento espero escapar de la rara maní de su prima aunque al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que no vivirían en la misma casa.

El autobús arriba y todas las alumnas tanto las niñas como todas las adolescentes seguidas de sus profesores lo abordan, en el trayecto se les reparte la información de sus familias de acogida. A la pequeña Tomoyo le tocó ser acogida en la casa de la familia Daidouji y su anfitriona sería su homónima por lo que la pequeña rubia no cabía de gusto; a Dayane la acogería la familia Kinomoto y su anfitrión sería Touya Kinomoto finalmente Rei sería acogida por la familia Shidou y su anfitriona seria Seika Shidou.

-¿Dayane tú tienes parientes en esta ciudad verdad?- pregunta la sailor del fuego.

-Si, mi tío Satoru vive aquí, en el templo Tsukimine con tres de sus cinco hijos, su hija mayor Kaho vive en Inglaterra, Seika y su gemelo Sato son de nuestra edad, Kimiko y Sota tienen once y van en sexto de primaria.

-Bueno al parecer conoceré a tu familia- Rei le muestra el papel que tiene en manos.

-Guau esto será fantástico Seika es como un huracán siempre cambiante y muy divertida- saca su celular y hace una llamada- ¿Yuuko?... si llegamos bien y la pequeña Tomo también va…si te manda saludos…

-Dile lo de las familias- agrega Rei.

-Yuuko, sabes quién acogerá a Rei- espera la respuesta al teléfono- nada más y nada menos que el huracán… si es una locura… ok te paso con ella.

Dayane se levanta de su asiento y va al primer piso donde esta Tomoyo, conversa con ella varios minutos cuando ella se baja en la puerta de la casa de la familia Daidouji, una mujer y una pequeña niña la reciben junto a lo que parece un séquito de guardaespaldas, Dayane se sorprende un poco pero después de haber pasado algunos días a lado de su tío el embajador ya nada le parece más extraño, sonríe a su prima y se despide de ella.

El recorrido continúa y el autobús arriba en el Templo Tsukimine dejando a Rei en su destino es recibida por Satoru Shidou y sus cuatro hijos, Dayane saluda a sus parientes muy efusivamente antes de ser regañada por la hermana Anabel, Satoru explica lo sucedido y aclarado todo se despide prometiendo visitarlos una vez que esté instalada.

Finalmente el autobús llega a la casa de la familia Kinomoto, cuando Dayane desciende del autobús percibe una presencia como si alguien la observara, dirige su vista a una ventana de la casa pero no ve a nadie por lo que centra su atención en las personas que la reciben.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto –señala en dirección de sus hijos- estos son Touya y Sakura.

-Mucho gusto- Touya saluda a la morena.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí- agrega Sakura.

-Mucho gusto, soy Dayane Bertrand Shidou- sonríe a todos y observa con una gran sonrisa a la pequeña que la mira muy risueña- tu es très jolie petite Sakura.

-¿Qué dijo?... no te entendí- la niña luce muy confusa.

-Dijo que eres muy linda- agrega Fujitaka.

-Perdón a veces se me olvida lo del idioma- Dayane asiente y todos se dirigen al interior de la casa para platicar más tranquilamente.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras Kero observa la recién llegada pues percibe una extraña energía proveniente de ella, aunque por su forma de actuar no parece nada malo decide que la mantendrá vigilada y a la vez intentará no ser descubierto.


	3. Conociéndose

Conociéndose

Dayane se presenta ante su familia de acogida que la recibe con mucha gentileza, descubre la amabilidad del señor Fujitaka, el instinto de hermano protector de Touya que encubre molestando a su hermana y sobretodo se enternece con la dulzura e inocencia de Sakura; también percibe una extraña energía en la casa. La conversación continúa y se entera de que la mamá de Sakura falleció, ella decide contarles su historia ya que de alguna manera el ver la presencia de fotos de la mujer la hace sentir identificada puesto que ella había llevado su retrato familiar en su equipaje.**( N.A. : El padre de Dayane murió antes de que naciera , Hikaru Shidou su madre murió en el parto, Dayane y su hermana Hikari quedan en custodia de Philippe Bruel, mejor amigo de su padre; al crecer Hikari se casa con el hijo mayor pero ambos mueren en un accidente del que sólo Dayane queda con vida)**

-Quieres decir que esa es la única foto que tienes de toda tu familia junta- Sakura observa con ojos llorosos a Dayane.

-Si la tomaran poco después de que mamá se enteró de su embarazo- sonríe contemplando el retrato que ahora Sakura observa con atención- mi hermana Hikari me contó que nuestros padres estaban muy contentos con mi llegada, Hikari pensaba que tendría un hermanito así no tendría que compartir sus juguetes pero no le resultó y me tuvo a mí.

-Ves monstruo – Touya mira burlonamente a su hermana- Dayane es una persona muy fuerte y valiente no como algunos que le temen a los cuentos de terror.

-Cállate tonto- mira con furia a su hermano- ya te dije que no me digas monstruo.

La risa de la francesa distrae a los hermanos de su pequeña rencilla, la observan unos segundos hasta que se calma.

-Vous êtes très amusant- mira al padre de ambos- siempre son así.

-Usualmente- responde el padre intentando contener la risa mientras sus hijos se sonrojan.

-Eso sólo demuestra que ustedes se quieren mucho- ya más seria observa a ambos- me da gusto poder compartir un poco de su tiempo en familia.

El señor Fujitaka acompaña a Dayane a instalarse en la habitación que compartirá con Sakura, le indica todos los detalles para que se sienta cómoda y luego se despide para ir a terminar su trabajo, Sakura decide invitarle algo de tomar por lo que baja a la cocina no sin antes hacer una discreta seña Kero para que se mantenga quieto.

El día transcurre sin novedades, por la tarde Sakura le propone a Dayane conocer la ruta hacia la escuela, Dayane al ver a la niña acomodarse sus patines tiene una loca idea. Ya de regreso a casa y una vez conocida la ruta hacia la escuela ambas regresaban en patines, Dayane no pudo resistir la tentación y se compró un par de patines de ruedas en línea. Ya en la noche todos disfrutan de la cena, Dayane llama tanto a su hermano como a sus tíos para contarles de lo sucedido, guarda los chismes respecto a su anfitrión para sus amigas, alrededor de la medianoche un extraño sueño la despierta por lo que baja a la primera planta de la casa, dirigiéndose a la puerta que da al jardín la abre suavemente disfrutando de la brisa nocturna.

-Esto es un curioso recibimiento, la oscuridad se aproxima…- suspira un tanto frustrada- este es mi destino, "Eternal Sailor Lune transformación"

Se eleva llegando rápidamente a la azotea de la preparatoria, donde empieza cantar por instinto usando la melodía de la voz del alma, liberando algo de su poder para atraer al enemigo **(N.A.: la canción que canta es la que aparece en las Ovas de Rayearth usada por la princesa Esmeralda pero la de tonada triste)**. Pasan varios minutos cuando detecta algo acercándose se prepara para luchar cuando una criatura rodeada de un aura oscura y una grotesca apariencia se presenta ante ella.

-Que sabroso festín me daré contigo, la energía que hay en ti será muy agradable- Sailor Lune al ver la cercanía del monstruo nota su similitud con la de un enorme roedor aunque con rasgos humanos- por cierto soy Yao-shu y serás mi cena.

-No gracias prefiero seguir como estoy- esquiva los ataques del monstruo, tomando distancia lanza el propio- "ventisca lunar"

La criatura logra esquivar el ataque, Dayane se decide a reanudar la ofensiva cuando una visión surca su mente las imágenes no son claras pero la distraen de su objetivo, un fugaz vistazo de la imagen de Seiya la deja en shock, el monstruo aprovecha esto para atacarla pero es detenido por una ráfaga de cristales.

Cuando Sailor Lune reacciona está en brazos de alguien lentamente abre los ojos y le parece ver el rostro de Seiya a quien sonríe con amor y le da un suave beso en los labios, prestando atención a su entorno nota que el monstruo no está a la vista pero su presencia es perceptible, se da cuenta que quien la sostiene es un hermoso desconocido de plateado y largo cabello por alguna razón su mirada le parece familiar y a la vez desconocida, empuja al extraño al sentir un nuevo ataque del enemigo aproximándose, usando el poder de su báculo ataca al monstruo

-"Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada"- da resultado eliminando al espíritu dejando tras de sí la silueta traslúcida de una pequeña rata para finalmente desvanecerse- supongo que debería agradecerte por tu ayuda.

Dayane intenta aparentar normalidad después de haber besado al extraño, el muchacho la observa fijamente, los poderes del extraño le resultan familiares.

-¿Quién eres y por qué me atrajiste hasta este lugar?- la mira a una cierta distancia- planeabas tenderme una emboscada junto a ese monstruo.

-No deberías presentarte primero antes de actuar de forma tan grosera- Dayane intenta bromear con el extraño.

-Mi nombre es Yue, ahora dime, ¿quién eres y qué relación tienes con esa criatura?- responde en tono firme.

-Supe que atacaría en este lugar así que vine a derrotarlo, es mi destino luchar contra la oscuridad, hijo de la Luna- se acerca a Yue y le sonríe-por cierto deberías recordar que sólo representas una advocación de la Luna más no su real poder, ten más cuidado con tus palabras jovencito.

Sailor Lune deja atrás a Yue desapareciendo en medio de una ráfaga de viento, se eleva por los aires hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura, observa una silueta en la puerta que da al jardín, envuelta en un remolino de pétalos roza se transforma en la princesa Dayane. Luciendo una túnica blanca anudada al cuello, una estola de color beige rodea sus hombros y una luna creciente yace en su frente, de alguna manera su apariencia se asemeja a Black Lady pero el poder proveniente de ella no es oscuro, aún flotando en el aire toma el rostro de Touya en sus manos.

-Los sacrificios que uno hace por amor son muy valiosos pero aquello que te fue dado no debe perderse- una halo de luz rodea a ambos y al desaparecer Dayane está frente a Touya.

-Suponía que había algo diferente en ti- Touya la mira fijamente.

-Tu madre…- Touya la mira algo impactado- la conocí en otra vida aunque ella era muy diferente pero la esencia del poder de esa princesa persa no se perdió ni con la reencarnación, veo que sus poderes persisten en sus hijos.

-Realmente quien eres.

-Una guerrera de la Luna que protege este planeta de la oscuridad- esboza una ligera sonrisa- tienes tiempo para que te cuente una parte de la historia, que por cierto guardarás en secreto.

-Si lo cuento probablemente luciría una nueva camisa que no es mi estilo- la invita a pasar y se dirigen a la cocina.

Dayane le relata parte de su historia como sailor guerrera y su misión, le habla del su deber como protectora de la futura neo reina Serena pero no le explica su parentesco con ella. Le explica que sus actividades en la ciudad fueron inesperadas pero espera que no haya más peligros en la ciudad y que espera estos no se acerquen a su familia.

-Viajé hace unos meses a Tokio y supe que algo extraño pasaba- interrumpe su dialogo al notar algo, Dayane también lo nota y gira la vista para escuchar pequeños pasos en la escalera.

-¿Por qué están despiertos a esta hora?- aún somnolienta se acerca ellos.

-No podía dormir y baje a tomar algo- Touya señala su vaso- Dayane se me unió hace unos minutos.

-Mes estaba platicando de la preparatoria- Dayane recoge su vaso- creo que nos olvidamos del tiempo.

-Bueno me invitan algo de jugo ya que ya me espantaron el sueño- Sakura se sienta junto a Dayane- ¿estas a gusto?

-Por supuesto sólo me sentí algo desorientada al no dormir en mi habitación eso es muy común- revuelve el cabello de la castaña- el lunes empiezo clases creo que me agrada la idea de ir en patines, aunque preferiría conducir pero mi hermano dice que me conseguirá un tanque y un rally para que no exponga a nadie a mi pericia al volante.

-Eso quiere decir que manejas muy rápido- Touya la mira burlonamente- si te mueves como el viento es preferible no asustar a los peatones.

-¡Hermano!- Sakura observa molesta a su hermano- eso es algo grosero.

-Sakura tranquila, seque no lo dice con mala intención- asiente amablemente- se que Pier se preocupa por lo que pueda pasarme y bueno una vez me escapé con una amiga a la pista de carreras y eso lo molestó.

-He de imaginarlo esos vehículos se mueven a mucha velocidad.

-No había ningún problema con ello- suspira algo avergonzada- Haruka es profesional y sólo estábamos dando una vueltas a la pista, aunque pienso que más fueron celos ya que mi hermano anda tras Haruka, supongo que él quería ser el que compitiese contra ella.

-Corriste en una pista para fórmula uno, eso es increíble- Sakura miraba sorprendida a Dayane.

-Haruka participa más en torneos de motocicletas pero un amigo suyo nos ofreció ir y no desaproveché la oportunidad.

-Haruka Tenouh es su nombre, ¿verdad?- pregunta Touya.

-Si, acaso la conoces.

-Sólo por algunos artículos en los periódicos- se estira un poco- será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir, mas tarde te llevaremos a conocer la ciudad.

-Es muy tentadora la oferta y la acepto.

Los tres suben y entres a las respectivas habitaciones, antes Dayane hace un asentimiento a Touya.

Por la mañana Sakura y Touya acompañan a Dayane a conocer la ciudad, ella les pide ir al templo Tsukimine, al llegar a la entrada encuentran a una joven con traje de sacerdotisa de con una larga trenza de cabello castaño claro, Sakura saluda a la joven.

-Buenos días, buscábamos al monje que dirige el templo- Sakura se siente extraña al ver a alguien más además de la profesora Mizuki en el templo.

-Buenos dí…- la muchacha se queda callada al ver a los ocupantes de la niña- era verdad viniste.

-Seika hace tanto que no te veía- Dayane abraza fuertemente a su prima- la dupla S no está aquí y Kimiko.

-Ese par salió hace una hora fueron a correr ya sabes cómo son- Kimiko está atormentando a nuestra invitada y papá déjame sorprenderlo en cuanto le diga que estás aquí.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunta Sakura algo confusa

-Soy Seika Shidou mucho gusto y la olvidadiza a tu lado es mi prima- responde la joven.

-Oye yo planeaba decirlo pero tú te me adelantaste- responde Dayane- Sakura, Touya como dijo es mi prima, su padre es el hermano de mi madre y es mi tío favorito.

-Espero que Masaru y Kamaru no se enteren de esto o me harán una de sus escenas- un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, alto y de mirada amable se acerca a ellos, Sakura nota la semejanza en la mirada con la de la profesora Mizuki- es bueno verte nuevamente supe que estuviste viajando con tus amigos durante las vacaciones.

-Si me incorporé un poco tarde – intenta desviar la conversación-pero pude ponerme al corriente con las clases.

-¿Y ustedes jovencitos son…- espera a que les respondan.

-Soy Touya Kinomoto, mucho gusto señor Shidou.

-Yo soy Sakura su hermana- saluda a ambos- somos la familia de acogida de Dayane.

-Ya los había visto por aquí- Satoru observa a ambos- es verdad son amigos de ella, supongo que ya estoy viejo y a veces mi memoria me falla, por cierto acabo de hablarle.

-Es verdad Kaho está en Londres- Dayane observa a su tío- debí aprovechar las vacaciones del año pasado e ir a verla, en fin supongo que la veré apenas tenga algo de tiempo.

-La profesora Mizuki y tú son primas pero ustedes…- Sakura no entiendo el parentesco.

-Kaho cambió su apellido al de su madre cuando tenía dieciséis años- Touya responde sin darle mucha importancia- la madre de Kaho murió cuando ella tenía siete y le pareció una manera de tenerla siempre presente.

-Papá no quería volver a casarse pero amaba la idea de una numerosa familia- Seika se une a la plática- papá nos adoptó a mí y a mis hermanos y Kaho ha sido la mejor hermana que hemos podido tener, no puedo pensar en una mejor familia que pudiésemos haber tenido de no ser por papá.

-Es una historia muy hermosa-Sakura luce algo llorosa- yo no lo sabía.

-Sakura no te lo contaron para que te pongas así, -sonríe a la pequeña que se calma poco a poco-anímate te presentare a mi amiga Rei y a Kimiko.

-Ese par no se separa- Seika reía mientras guiaba a sus visitas al interior de la casa- pienso que Rei secuestrará a mi hermanita al final del viaje, se llevan muy bien, jurarías que son hermanas si las ves juntas.

-Eso es porque Rei es una persona muy amable- agrega Satoru.

En la sala de son recibidos por las risas de Rei y Kimiko, Dayane presente a Rei sus nuevos amigos, se entretienen platicando algunas horas disfrutando de la relajada plática.

En la casa de Sakura en tanto, en la habitación de Sakura Kero y Yue platican.

-Era una guerrera muy poderosa pero…-Yue recuerda el beso que Sailor Lune le dio- hay algo en ella que…

-Pudiste percibir sus poderes, ¿notaste algo inusual?- Kero luce algo preocupado al ver la intranquilidad del juez.

-Sus poderes son como los míos, son regidos por la Luna- se deja llevar por sus pensamientos- pero siento que es más poderosa y lo que es peor no sé si planeé algo contra nosotros.

-Debemos encontrarla para saber exactamente lo que planea- Kero actúa mas protector pensando en Sakura.

-Además me dijo que sólo soy una representación y que no conocía el poder real de la Luna- Yue observa en busca de alguna respuesta.

-El poder real de la Luna eso es… es imposible- Kero se muestra muy impactado- no lo recuerdo muy bien pero alguna vez oí a Clow hablar del poder de la Luna, el reino que existió en la Luna se destruyó, la Reina y su hija murieron en el ataque que le costó la vida a su pueblo.

-El milenio de Plata de eso hablas, ¿verdad?- pregunta Yue aún sin poder recordar mucho de su existencia al lado de mago Clow.

-Debemos saber si es verdad lo que dice, pienso que hay que investigar al respecto- Kero luce algo frustrado- no podré ayudarte mucho, la muchacha que vino de intercambio creo que ella es como Touya por lo que no podré actuar a gusto.

-Haré mi parte del trabajo y sabremos si es una impostora y también quiero saber que era esa criatura- se dirige a la puerta- dijo llamarse Yao-shu sabemos que es chino, crees que deberíamos contactar a Li Shaoran.

-Ese mocoso no tiene nada que ver con esto- Kero se molesta ante la sola mención de Shaoran- además es muy pretencioso y querrá estar a cargo de todo.

-Sabes que si ella te escucha hablar así de él se molestará- Yue regaña a Kero sutilmente- veré que puedo hacer pero sabes que de ser necesario lo llamaremos.

- Si lo sé, ahora vete antes de que el papá de Sakura regrese- Kero se dirige tras Yue en dirección de la cocina- por cierto no quieres un pastel para el camino.

-Sabes que no- observa a su compañero mientras devora rápidamente un pastel de fresa- no entiendo como no te has convertido en una pelota con todo lo que engulles estando en esa forma.

-Sólo lo dices por molestar- refunfuña Kero- comer dulces es lo mejor del mundo.

-Si tú lo dices- Yue cambia de forma al llegar al recibidor y se marcha.

Yue sigue pensando en las sensaciones que tuvo cuando Sailor Lune lo besó, su otra identidad se muestra algo incomoda, sabe que debe averiguar la verdad por el bien de Sakura. Con ese pensamiento ya como Yukito aborda su bicicleta y se marcha a su casa.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sigan disfrutando de mis fics y si pueden dejen su review y Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año, espero que todos disfruten de estas fechas en compañía de las personas que aman y que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan.**


End file.
